1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brushes that have flexible handles. In particular this invention relates to toothbrushes that have flexible handles to prevent the application of excessive pressure to the teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of proper thorough cleaning of the teeth is well known, as are the problems associated with achieving such cleanliness. A popular recommended action for cleaning the teeth is brushing downwardly from the gums or, more preferably, wriggling the brush with the ends of the brush in contact with the teeth. The second method is more effective at removing particles of food debris that may accumulate in the spaces between the teeth. One problem with conventional brushes is that the stiff bristles, even those identified as soft, can lead to abrasion of both the tooth material (enamel, cementum and dentin) and the gum tissue if excessive force is applied. The problem of abrasion is general any time a delicate surface is cleaned by a brush.
The most common conventional solution is softening the bristles. Other approaches have been used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,691 to Pakarnseree discloses a toothbrush having bristles that are resilient but covered with soft elastomer to prevent damage to the teeth and gums. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,199 to Del Rosario discloses a toothbrush head that pivots. The head and bristles are separately molded from and mounted on the handle, which is rigid and reinforced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,896 to Booth discloses a toothbrush that has a partially pivoting head. It is secured to the handle by two pivot points.
A head that is part of an integrally molded body that pivots in the vertical plane is not shown.